Learn to Fly-A Scootaloo Story
by TLG03
Summary: Hello everypony! This is a short story that I wrote in my free time about Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash. I hope you all enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh! sweet Celestia! This rain is freezing!" Scootaloo thought to herself as she quickly trotted down the roads of Ponyvile in the direction of Rainbow Dash's earth house. "I wish I brought an umbrella." She groaned. She the gray sky thundered overhead. "Come on!" She said as she waited a red cross stop light that was located at four way stop. As Scootaloo waited a horse drawn taxi drove by on her left side and accidentally splashed her with cold sticky brown mud from her head to her hooves.

"Uhhh." She groaned as she wiped the mud from her face before she saw the cross walk light turn green and then crossed the street as the rain continued to soak her.

"Finally, I made it!" Happily stated the purple haired pony after she walked a few more block down the road and romped up the front steps of her big sister's house and then knocked on the door.

No pony answered. She knocked again but again no one answered the door.

"Hmmm? What gives?" The orange skinned girl wondered. Rainbow Dash told me that she would be here? Scootaloo said as she waited in front of the door.

"Where could she be?" Scootaloo asked herself as she leaned her shoulder against the front door which slowly creaked open.

Scootaloo unexpectedly tumbled inside Rainbow Dash's house and landed on the dark hard wooden floor with a thud.


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly picked herself up and looked about and saw that the house was dark and that no one was home.

"Hello? Rainbow Dash? Are you home? I'm here for my guitar lesson." The cold mud covered girl called out. No response came from the dark, empty house.

Rainbow Dash had been giving her little sister guitar lessons for the past few months. Scootaloo loved them very much!

Not knowing what else to do she decided to shut the front door and slowly walk into the house and look to see if she could find anyone. After she looked all around the house she discovered that she was alone.

"Maybe I should go home?" The small orange Pegasus thought to herself as she stood muddy, cold and wet in Rainbow Dash's kitchen.

She turned towards the front door to leave but to her dismay the rainstorm started to intensify with a loud clap of thunder and a flash of blue lighting that lit up the sky.

Scootaloo then decided that it would be best to stay put in Rainbow Dash's house and wait for the storm to pass. She then walked from the kitchen to Rainbow Dash's bathroom.

"I hope Rainbow Dash doesn't mind if I use her shower." The orange skinned pony shivered as she was still soaked from the cold rain water that dripped from her while body.

"Ah. That feels so refreshing!" Scootaloo happily sighed as she stepped out of the warm, steamy, clean shower with a long, blue, soft, clean towel wrapped around herself that had her big sister's cutie mark on it and then walked out of the bathroom.

The orange Pegasus then removed her towel and walked to Rainbow Dash's music room.

Scootaloo then went and sat down on a black folding chair that was placed in front of a black sheet music stand. She then picked Rainbow Dash's near by six string blue electric guitar and starting to slowly and loosely strum it.

"I wounder why Rainbow Dash isn't home right now?" Scootaloo pondered as she closed her eye's and started to practice a song that Rainbow Dash had taught her called "Learn to Fly."

"I wish Rainbow Dash was here." Lamented the little pony. Jamming out with her always feels like a dream come true. She sighed.

The young girl then concentrated on how to play the song while thoughts of her big sister and how much fun it would be to rock out with her went through her mind.

As she continued to play her big sister's guitar a strange magical energy flowed from her blue instrument and then into Scootaloo.

As Scootaloo opened her eye's she noticed that her small orange wings had grown magically grow out to a normal size which perfectly fit her body. She also noticed that was magically levitating off the floor.

"This is awesome!" Exclaimed the young pony with much joy! As she hoovered in midair. Scootaloo set her big sister's guitar down on it's stand. Then with heart now full of excitement she went and slid open the window to Rainbow's music room and flew away into the sky that now was starting to clear up and turn blue and sunny.

"Whoo! Hoo!" Scootaloo cheered with delight as she flew high into the sky. The purple eyed Pegasus soared high above the gray storm clouds and into the bright, sunny, colorful, beautiful, sweet smelling atmosphere.

The elated little pony preformed a loop-da-loop then a barrel role and a few spins and flips along with a few other aerial maneuvers that she saw Rainbow Dash preform in the past. She flew through a few white puffy clouds and zipped all around the sunny sky.

"I wish Rainbow Dash was here to see this!" Scootaloo told herself.

Scootaloo gazed downward at the ground that was far below her and saw the many house and building below her that looked as small as ants to her now.

Scootaloo dive bombed with joy into the clouds and then she soared back up into the sky. She then darted past a group of ducks before flying at great speed all around Cloudsdale! She also zoomed past a group of wonder bolts who compared to her were flying as fast as stones.

The little orange Pegasus then flew at super speed to Canterlot.

"What a nice day to have some tea." Princess Celestia said happily as she sat together with Twilight in her castle. "Yes, indeed Princess" the purple alicorn laughed happily as she magically levitated her tea cup up to her mouth and sipped it.

"Whoooo! Yea!" Scootaloo yelled with glee as she flew by very closely to Princess Celestia's castle at incredible lighting speed which cause Celestia and Twilight to both spill their tea all over themselves and made Celestia's castle rumble uncontrollably for a many seconds and broke a few of her stain glass windows.

Scootaloo then flew in the direction of the ground until she reached the green tree tops of the Everfee forest. She then she flapped her wings and flew along very close to the ground as she came to Ponyvile where she spotted Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle who were walking down the street together.

"Sc-Scoot-Scootaloo?" They both stammered in disbelieve and amazement!

"Hey girls!" Scootaloo smiled proudly as she slowed down and flew next to them as they stood there and gazed at their friend. "Your flying!" Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom gasped in amazement.

"I know it's great right!" She replied. "Now, if you girls will excuse me I've got some more flying to do!" Scootaloo said happily as she then shot back up into the sunny, clear, blue sky. Scootaloo soared high into the heavens above. The higher she climbed the more overjoyed she became!

The small purple haired pony flew up to the height of the sun that shinned brilliantly over all of Equstria. This is AWESOME! Scootaloo Proclaimed in a loud joyous voice as she basked in it's glorious, warm, gorgeous golden rays.

Then suddenly and without warning her wings returned to their small size and she plummeted like a rock from the sky and down to the ground below!


	3. Chapter 3

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! She screamed as she fell!

"Some pony help me!" Scootaloo yelled in a panic as she then shot up in her bed that was in her home.

"Wha?" She groaned as she sat up in her bed and looked about. She looked over at her bedside clock which read 4 PM.

"Is everything OK in here squirt?" Rainbow Dash asked her as she appeared in Scootaloo's bedroom doorway.

"I guess I fell asleep." Scootaloo said as she looked her big sister. "Well, now that your awake we can give you your guitar lesson and I can also give you this." Rainbow Dash informed her as she held up a blue child sized six string guitar that was very similar to the one that Rainbow Dash's owned. "I bought this for you today when I was at the music store." She told her little sister.

The two sister sat together in Scootaloo's living room and jamming out together on their guitars. "Now this is a dream come true!" Scootaloo thought to herself as the afternoon sun warmed both their faces.

The End.

 **Author's Note- ** I'm a fan of Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash so one night I sat down and wrote this short tale for everybody to get a some enjoyment out of.

Thank you for reading and please leave a review!


End file.
